Rocko's No Modern Adventure
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: One day, Rocko sees a figure atop a hill. Little did he know, that this would lead an adventure that would be no-modern adventure. He and his friends, old and new, have to fight an evil! Who is this person he meets? Is O-Town and the world doomed? R
1. The Figure

Rocko yawned in the comfort of his own bedroom

Rocko yawned in the comfort of his own bedroom. When he woke up, he felt that things would be different. And indeed they are going to be some huge changes.

"Spunky." Rocko said to his dog, Spunky. "I feel that today is the beginning of changes. So many changes…very peculiar ones, but still changes."

Spunky went "Ruff, ruff!" Rocko smiled.

After a nice shower and breakfast, the phone rang. It was Heffer, Rocko's best friend. "Hey, Heff." He said.

"Hey, Rock. Filburt asked if you want to play catch in the park. Would you like to come and play?"

"Alright."

"Meet you at the park in say, 20 minutes?"

"Okay."

Rocko got his glove and baseball and headed to the park. The drive was only about 20 minutes, so by the time he got to the park, Heffer and Filburt were about to begin a game of catch. "Nothing, peculiar or anything changing."

The game of catch stopped after 45 minutes of playing. There, among the hill, Rocko saw a figure. It was standing, watching. The figure was short, standing, watching. But soon, the figure sat. "What is that? Or who is that?"

Rocko's mind was somewhere else, looking at the hill. In fact, his head was so in the clouds, that he was hit by the baseball. He fell to the ground. "Rocko? What were you looking at?"

"I saw a figure but I couldn't make out of it."

"You're just seeing things." Filburt said.

"I think Filburt's right." Heffer said. "Let's get some ice-cream." He whipped out some cash. "My treat."

The figure followed.


	2. Rocko Meets Pedley

Once the three friends arrived at the ice-cream parlor, they ordered three banana splits.

"I'm telling you! I did see a figure!" Rocko said.

"Rocko, we believe you're just going crazy." Heffer said.

Meanwhile, the figure watched them from outside the shop. The figure revealed to be a girl, with brown hair and milk blue eyes. She was about Rocko's height. A small brooch of jade and silver was around her neck, shining majestically like a dazzling star.

Rocko managed to catch sight of the girl. The girl quickly hides. The girl looked and continued to listen on. "There's no one there…" Filburt said.

"Rocko, I still believe you are seeing things." Heffer said matter-of-factly.

"Want me to prove it?" Rocko said. He pushed his sundae aside and walked out. The girl stood motionless, as she watched Heffer and Filburt, follow Rocko around the shop. She took a few steps forward. Soon, she bumped into Rocko. She squealed as she fell to the ground. Rocko fell too.

Hair went into the girl's eyes. As she pushed the hair away from her face, Rocko spoke up. "Hello…" he said.

"Oh, hi." She said.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Um…where you…watching us?"

"Yeah…a little…" the girl confessed.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not real sure…" the girl said, giving a rather awkward smile. "Well, what's your name?"

"I'm Rocko." Rocko said, giving out his hand.

"Pedley. My name is Pedley." The girl said, finishing the handshake.

"Hey, Rocko! You okay?" Heffer asked.

"Yeah." Rocko said.

"Who is that?" Filburt asked, pointing to Pedley.

"Oh, that's Pedley. Pedley, this is my friends, Filburt and Heffer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Pedley said. Her brooch shined like a star.

"That's a very pretty necklace." Rocko said, admiring it's shiny glow.

"Thank you. It's my brooch. The Brooch of Luck and Purity."


	3. A Brooch Stolen

"The Brooch of Luck and Purity

"The Brooch of Luck and Purity?" Heffer asked, a bit confused.

"An old necklace. My mother handed down to me before she died. They say it will give you happiness if you are pure of heart. If you have an impure heart, the brooch can cause chaos and destruction. An impure heart can get he wants with that brooch."

"How can you tell if you have a pure or impure heart?" Rocko said.

"When you have a pure heart, full of love and generosity, the brooch glows with a silvery bright shining glow. If you have a impure heart, the brooch will flash a pale teal color uncontrollably."

"Could we see?" Filburt said.

"Alright. Filburt, you try first." Pedley said.

Filburt put on the necklace. The necklace glowed a pale golden color. "What does a pale golden color glow mean?"

"Oh. It shows your heart is pure, but you have a bit of mischievous side."

"My turn! My turn!" Heffer said eagerly. He took the necklace and put it around his neck. The necklace glowed a faint bronze.

"That glow means that you are a great friend, but have a not very strong but noticeable taste for mischief." Pedley said. She turned to Rocko. "Would you like to try?"

Rocko only nodded, a little nervous. He took the necklace slowly and put it around his neck. He closed his eyes, a bit tensed up.

The necklace had a shining silvery glow. Rocko opened his eyes. His eyes seem to sparkle with the glow of the necklace. "Wow. Rocko, you have one pure heart…" Pedley said.

"Bev! Look! It's Rocko and his friends!" Ed Bighead, Rocko's neighbor was watching from the coffee four blocks away with his binoculars. "They have a new friend, and whoah…The Brooch of Luck and Purity!"

"So…" Bev said, rather annoyed.

"With that jewel, who knows what power it will give me!"

"Oh brother, Ed." Bev Bighead said. "Good luck."

Pedley had no home. She had just arrived in O-Town unexpectedly. Rocko, feeling a bit bad for Pedley, decided to take her in for now. Since his pure heart did it, why not? Once they reached the driveway, Pedley's brooch fell out of her hands onto the driveway. Ed looked. He sneaked quietly into the driveway and snagged the brooch.

Ed laughed evily, awaiting for what would come.


	4. Things Get Worse

The next morning, chaos would begin

The next morning, chaos would begin. Rocko awoke in his room. But, he then saw the place, being torn down. H put on his usual outfit, and ran swiftly. Pedley looke up at the sky, in shock. Rocko looked up too. Mr. Bighead, wearing the brooch, dressed like a dictator. "He stole my brooch!" Pedley said.

"Well, well. If it isn't Rocko? I see you've noticed my new look. Well, now. I'm King of O-Town! Soon, the world! But first, you and your little friends shall be prisoners." Ed raised his hand into the air. The police came.

"What is it, Sir Ed?" the chief police officer said.

"Arrest these four! Two are right there!"

Pedley grabbed Rocko's hand. "Run!"

"Get them! And get the others too!" Ed commanded. The officers ran after them in hot pursuit.

Heffer and Filburt caught up with the other two. "Rocko! What's doing on?" Heffer asked.

"Mr. Bighead got a hold of Pedley's brooch, He is now mad with power." Rocko said, screaming it.

"Less talk, more getting away!" Pedley said.

Soon, the ground began to crumble as they ran. Ed's madness was growing way too chaotic. The skies were clouded with bloody red clouds, and earthquakes rumbled. "Face your doom."

While running, Pedley spotted something up ahead. It had seen to rip through the fabric of space and time. "Look, it's a portal!" Pedley said. "We can escape from Mr. Bighead for now."

Ed sent a shroud of dust to stop his fugitives in their traps. "Guys, head for the portal." Pedley shouted.

Filburt and Heffer managed to get into the portal. Soon after, the dust faded. Pedley searched for Rocko. She didn't see Rocko enter the portal. She was lucky to know Heffer and Filburt did, because the dust was thin enough to see through.

"Rocko? Rocko?" Pedley called. She soon found him, on the ground, possibly unconscious.

Ed Bighead laughed manically. "I'd see you have fallen. Well, I guess it is the time." He said, raising a hand into the air.

Pedley rushed to Rocko's side, trying to wake him up. He was unconscious. He'd must have fallen from the giant earthquakes. Ed's hand shot out a ray. Pedley though fast and as if she were lucky and fortunate, she formed a shield out of the rocky, crumbly ground. "Wake up…Rocko. Wake up."

Rocko opened his eyes slowly. "Pedley…" he said.

"You alright?" Pedley asked.

"A bit of pain, but other than that, I'm alright."

"Ed's trying to kill us!" Pedley said. "Run!"

Rocko got up. He grunted in pain. "Arghh…"

"You okay?"

"I think one of my knees hurt. From falling."

Pedley lowered herself so Rocko could get on her back. "I may be a bit slow, but I'll run as fast as I can to escape." Pedley said, breaking the shield. She began to run. She dodged blasts. Soon, she leaped into the portal. They slid, through the portal slide and fell onto a soft patch of moss. Heffer and Filburt lay dazed.

"Where are we?" Heffer said.

Pedley lookd up at the sky. It was blue, but it was torn with red pieces of sky. It was so familiar. "My world…before I came to yours…" she whispered.

"You serious?" Filburt said. If this is your world, aren't you one of your people?"

"Sorta. Kind of part human/part 'my people'" Pedley said, letting Rocko sit on the ground.

"What's the name of your people?" Heffer said.

"We're called Beta. We're are known that for we are the a bright planet. Full of wisdom of kindness. Before I came into O-Town unexpectedly, I was an apprentice for the king, my mom, his advisor. Tradegy struck when the evil struck. It killed my mother, and without me knowing, when into the brooch. It looked for an impure heart, and when Ed wore it, he found the one. As your world crumbles, mine is beginning to tear…" Pedley said. As she finished speaking, she glowed white. In her glow, a illusion appeared. It looked like Pedley, only taller and with emerald eyes.

"Pedley?" Rocko said.

"My daughter is alright. I'm her mother, Melody…"

"What's going on?" Heffer said.

"Pedley knows like I do. There's an evil. You must help her…"

"How?" Filburt said.

"The king has notice of the four of you. Go along this path. When night falls, you may rest. Because I predicted the pace of the walk. Good…good luck…" Melody said, before fading. The white glow disappeared.

"Mom…" Pedley said, dazed. She then began collapsing to the ground. "Where did she go?"

"She sort of talked to us…and we must head to the king." Rocko said.

"Alright…" Pedley said.


	5. Starting Off

Pedley looked at Rocko

Pedley looked at Rocko. He was right. "I know…we do…but for today…I personally think it's best if we stay here for the night. I really don't want you guys to get confused around here." Pedley said.

"You know your way around here. Maybe you can help us." Heffer asked.

"I don't know." Pedley said. "It's not all THAT hard, but after all the chaos, I don't really want to."

"Do whatever want." Rocko said.

"Well it's just what I think." Pedley said. "But then again, we should stick to our goal. And judging how are we are…the trip should be about…say four days."

"Well, that isn't a long trip." Heffer said.

"I guess your right…" Filburt said.

Pedley helped Rocko get to his feet. Rocko held on to Pedley's shoulder. "Rocko, you alright?" Heffer said.

"I'm fine. I just sort of hurt myself while getting here." Rocko said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Heffer said, beginning to walk.

"What are you implying, Heffer?" Pedley said.

"You two look cute together. It looks like you like each other." Heffer said.

"It kind of does." Filburt said, chuckling a little. Before you know it, both he and Heffer were laughing their heads off.

"That's not really funny." Rocko said.

Pedley just shook her head in dismay at Heffer and Filburt.

The whole day took up a an eighth of a trip. Soon, the resting spot was by the entrance of a rocky cavern and the grass fields they crossed. "Okay, I think this is it."

"I'm famished." Heffer complained.

"Does it look like I have food on me?" Pedley said.

Filburt said, "There's a few berry bushes right there. I'll go get some."

Pedley chanted a small, easy spell. In a quick minute, cloud pillows and cloud blankets appeared everywhere. "Wow…." Rocko and Heffer said.

"When you are an advisor's apprentice, you can learn stuff like this." Pedley said. "But however, I know only a few spells, and they are just simple spells."

Heffer jumped into one of the blankets. "So…comfy…" he said.

"Really?" Rocko said. He stumbled on his injured knee but fell on the soft cloud blanket. "Darn, he's right." Rocko said.

Well, I'm glad you like them," Pedley said.

After having their berry feast, they slept for the night.

The next morning, they had the leftover berries. Pedley chanted another spell to keep the cloud pillows and blankets for later use.


	6. The Cavern

"Need some help, Rocko?" Pedley asked, before they were beginning to leave for another part of the journey.

"Let me see if I can get up." Rocko said. He got onto his feet. He tried to walk a few steps, and soon stumbled from his injured knee. But he held onto Pedley's arms, and managed not to fall flat on his face. Pedley grabbed Rocko's arms. As she did, one of her hands glowed an icy blue.

Rocko and Pedley looked at each other face to face. "S…Sorry…" Rocko said, feeling his face turn red.

"It's okay." Pedley said. Rocko let go, getting balance. He felt no pain, as if his small injury miraculously healed.

"Okay, since when did my knee rapidly heal?" Rocko said. He looked at Pedley's hand. It was still glowing the icy blue shade. "Uh…Pedley."

Pedley looked at her hand. "Oh yeah…I forgot that happens. A healing spell."

"Wow…." Heffer said.

"Well, we must cross the cavern." Pedley said. She entered, the three friends following her.

The cavern was fairly dark, light illuminating from the walls, from little crystals. The tunnel went far deep underground. It grew darker and darker till there was barely enough light to see the group.

"This is getting quite scary." Filburt said. "It's getting dark and darker…"

The tunnel went a bit upward to the light till there was enough light to see a giant lake of water. "Wow…" Heffer said.

"How are we going to get across?" Filburt said.

Pedley looked ahead. She was two boats, with oars. "Look! Boats!" She ran ahead. The water will take us through the other end."

Once they got in their boats, they began to paddle to get through the flat path of the water. But soon, things began to get a little wild. Soon the path of the water went down a bit down hill, seeing how the cavern rocks tilted a bit upwards in formation. "Uh oh…"

"What's wrong?" Rocko said.

"You might want to look." Pedley said, pointing at the downhill water. Everyone began to scream. Their boats tilted and went down the water path. They tried to stop the boats' speed from going any faster. However, Rocko and Pedley's boat were too late in to slow down. Their boat hit the rocks, and they were thrown off their boat and into the water. Heffer and Filburt got off their boat after landing and began to run. But the current of the water made it unable to catch up.

Later, Rocko awoke. He was on land. He was near Pedley, still unconscious from the current. But soon enough, she awoke too.

Rocko shivered. The water and the air gave him a chilly feeling. The exit of the cave was close.

"You too, alright?" Heffer said, out of breath. He and Filburt had finally caught up.

"I'm alright. Just wet and chilly." Rocko said, still shivering. "Wish we'd brought some clothes."

"I'm alright too." Pedley said, walking towards the exit.

The sunshine was comforting from the chilly water. The sun was close to going to the west. The sun was more away from the middle and going down, meaning sunset was almost there.

"Oh good…" Pedley said.

"What?" the three friends said.

"We only have about a third of the journey left. If you look closely, you can see the castle far away." Pedley said, as she pointed towards the horizon. And there it was. The tiny speck was the castle of the planet.

"I see it!" Rocko said, squinting.

"Us too." Heffer and Filburt said in unison.

That night, they rested near the trees of the path, making a fire on a patch of rocky ground. The same old soft cloud pillows and blamkets. "We should be able to reach the castle by tomorrow before noon, earlier if we wake up earlier." Pedley said, looking at the stars.

"So, Pedley, what's the king like?" Rocko asked.

"A kind, yet stable man. His name is King Magnus. He ruled with a fair hand, making sure all was right. He rules with his queen, Queen Sarah and his three daughters. My mother, his advisor, was thanked wonderfully, since she helped him rule the kingdom and give it stability. When my mom died, he, with my mother's advice…ruled the same way he did before." Pedley said. "Well, I hope he still is that way…"

"Why?" Heffer asked.

"Because…now that his world is tearing apart, he's becoming worried…"

"I'm also worried too. But your world and my world…" Pedley said. After she said that, her friends grew a bit of a despondent look.

"But if we try hard enough, we can do this…" Pedley whispered, smiling, before drifting to sleep. "Goodnight Rocko. Good night Heffer. Goodnight Filburt…"

"Good night Pedley." they all said in unison.

Meanwhile. the King, Magnus watched as he awaited the four's arrival to the castle.

--

P.S Watch out...I'm sort of making this a Rocko/OC fiction. It's getting uphill now.


	7. Party Time

Rocko awoke

Rocko awoke. He was one of the first to wake. He looked at Heffer and Filburt, then at Pedley. He watched her sleep. She was very still, very relaxed, very quiet.

He looked at her again. He smiled, a very warm smile. Did he really have feelings for Pedley? He thought he was.

"Maybe…they are right." Rocko whispered so low. "I probably do…like Pedley."

Pedley opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched. "Good morning…" she says.

"Good morning." Rocko says.

Soon after, Heffer and Filburt awoke, and after breakfast, they continued their journey. They entered more grass areas. A meadow, brewing many delicate flowers. Rocko felt his heart rush. He had still been thinking about Pedley. Did he really like her? Or was it just his imagination playing with him?

Soon, he began to pick flowers. A few here and a few there. He began to weave the stems as he walked, each little delicate flower next to each other. Soon a whole bunch of flowers became a woven flower necklace. Rocko planned it. He now knew he actually liked Pedley, so as a present, he would give Pedley the woven necklace. He just had to wait till he wasn't around Heffer and Filburt.

At about nightfall, the group had arrived at the castle gates. But once it opened, it revealed a festive party. The tiny star babies that helped make it even more festive than it could be, spiraled around the group. This went for about fifty seconds. Soon, the group were wearing festive clothing.

"A party…" Pedley said. "Something that's unexpected."

"Why would there be a party?" Rocko said.

"Probably just to welcome you guys." Pedley said. "Well don't be afraid to join in."

Heffer ran in and began to gorge on food. Filburt tried to talking to other people. Rocko played a few games at the party, but then decided to get back to finish weaving on the necklace. He was nearly done.

A man with red hair and hazel eyes came and looked at the crowd. Pedley was right by his side. "Will our three guests come forward for the feast?"


	8. Duties, Love and Presents

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt followed, knowing it was them the red-haired man called

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt followed, knowing it was them the red-haired man called. "Welcome to my kingdom." The man bowed. "I am His Majesty, King Magnus."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt bowed to the king. "Come, talk and eat well."

On the table, there was so many delicious foods. Meats and beans and fresh fruits and veggies. Fresh drinks of beer and wine, also juice and water for those who don't drink. And for afterwards, cakes, cookies, so many sweets, delicious and delightful, with nice, hot, calming tea.

After the grand feast, the king motioned the four enter his throne room. "I'm glad to meet you all. And I must warn you. The worlds we both live in are coming apart, due to the evil king, who has possessed Mr. er…um Bighead into being the most malicious. Rumor has that he dwells somewhere close. I must say you all will live here till good is done. And all four will help." King Magnus said. "First, I must speak to the turtle, Filburt."

Filburt walked near the throne. "You will make sure the palace's royal duties are complete every day. If one refuses to your command, handcuff them with these. Just cuff, walk them away, un-cuff and throw them in." he said, handing the handcuffs to Filburt. "Now, my eldest daughter, Princess Arielle will escort you to your room. Another one will share with you"

Arielle walked away with Filburt. "Heffer…"

Heffer came up to the throne. "You will have this bag, as it holds the daily announcements for the village. You will go the minute you awaken, but be fast. Many of our villagers are rather impatient for the news. Princess Kaia, escort Heffer to his assigned room that he will share with one of his friends."

"Pedley, I must say that you must pretend to play a princess here. Knowing your simple but somewhat devastating spells, it might not be safe for you to stay an advisor's apprentice. I entrust you with this Wind Parasol. If in any danger, use this to glide away. It can hold up to six people, and that's how strong it is." King Magnus said, holding the cyan parasol. Princess Faith, escort the princess to her shared room."

Pedley nodded. She knew her side of the king's plan. But she had to be courageous, but she was afraid. "Yes, sir." She said, solemnly as she walked away.

Soon, Rocko and the King will the only ones left in the throne room. "Rocko…"

Rocko stepped up. The king was a bit choked to ask the words. He said, "Do you like Pedley?"

"Um…yeah…" Rocko said.

"Then I trust you to protect her with this sword." Magnus handed Rocko a sheathed sword. Rocko was surprised. His pure heart felt warmth and surprise. "Always protect her…"

"I will…" Rocko said, his hands holding the sheathed sword.

Princess Arielle arrived to take Rocko to his room. Rocko was a bit astonished to know he had to share a room with Pedley.

"Hi Pedley." Rocko said, a bit nervous.

"Hi." Pedley said. Her heart pounded with so many emotions. She caught a glimpse of the floral, woven necklace. "Rocko, what's with the flowers?"

"Oh…this…well…it's a….it's a present." Rocko said.

"Not be a curious cat…but may I ask whom it's for?" Pedley asked.

"Well…it's um…it's for…you. I figured since you lost the brooch…I made you the necklace." Rocko said, finishing the last of the weaving. Soon he had a finished necklace of flowers of pink, blue, yellow, white, purple, red and orange. He handed the necklace to Pedley. "And I'd thought it'd be a nice gift…for a very special person…" His last words came out in a whisper. His face was a deep rose red.

"Oh…" Pedley asked. Her face flushed red too. She put the necklace on her neck. "I love it. It's very pretty."

"Thank you…" Rocko said, his blush even redder.

"Your welcome."


	9. Feelings of Love, Feeling of Confidence

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt followed, knowing it was them the red-haired man called

Rocko, the next day, began his duties to watch Pedley. As he watched Princess Faith, Kaia, Arielle and Heffer, Pedley helped him notice he had his hand on top of hers.

"Oh…" Rocko said, blushing a bit.

"I understand…I know how you really feel."

"How…"

"I just know…and I think you're a really nice guy too…" Pedley said.

"Well…" Rocko was beginning to blush.

"But…just one question…how makes you like me so much?"

"Well…" Rocko said. 'It's just…I don't know. You're friendly…sweet…innocent…and you always help in any way you can."

"Gee…that's just so sweet."

Heffer chuckled. "Oh, wait till I tell Filburt!" He scampered off, laughing.

Princess Faith, who was as sweet as her mother, said, "Aww…that looks so sweet…"

"It's kind of cute…" Kaia said.

"I do say it's cute, but how can you guys show more love with our worlds tearing? We might win, but the king might make you attend to the same duties here…" Arielle said.

"How would you be sure King Magnus does that Arielle?" Pedley said.

"I don't know…" Arielle said. But her heart stopped when a shadow appeared. A whole group of shadows. They formed, surrounding Pedley, Rocko and the princesses. They wrapped around them, in a continuous motion. Rocko unsheathed his sword and slashed the shadows.

"Rrrr…" the shadow formed as one. "How foolish…as if Mr. Bighead knew what he dealt with…he was so smart to lead me here…and now his malicious side has grown over your world. Now, I get to split and get to tear this one. But I'll need a good source. Like say…someone from the Bridge of Purity."

Pedley's face grew white. "No…" she whispered.

"Ahh…Lady Pedley…long time no see."

"Pedley…" Rocko said. He touched Pedley's shoulder. She trembled underneath his touch. "Do you know…who that is?"

"My…mo…mother's killer…" Pedley's voice trailed off. The shadow grabbed Pedley. She screamed. Rocko tried to reach for Pedley. They both reached for each other's hand. But the moment their hands touched, Pedley felt her body slip to a world of unconsciousness. Her grasp went free and she fell unconscious in the shadows hands.

"What did you do to her?" Rocko said.

"Gave her a bit of a knock-out…" the shadow said before fading away.

--

"Rocko…I'm gravely disappointed…" King Magnus said.

"Your majesty, he came by surprise…" Rocko said.

"YOU LET HIM TAKE PEDLEY AWAY!"

"At least I tried…" Rocko said.

"Leave...now!" King Magnus said, furious. He was just outraged, upset over his shattering world. Rocko left, a bit upset. He felt of course, anger and guilt. "Maybe…it was…"

Tears streamed. They suddenly stopped. He knew he had to rescue her. He went to his room to prepare.

King Magnus, was on his throne, rather upset. All of a sudden, an illusion appeared. It was Pedley's mother Melody. As Rocko prepared, he saw the illusion of Pedley.

"Melody…"

"Pedley…"

Melody looked at King Magnus. "King Magnus, old friend…I see you have finally lost it all…" she said.

"I have not lost it…"

"Your kidding right…" Melody said. "Look what you did to Rocko. You blame him, and he really did try…"

"But he lost Pedley…"

"Pedley was the bait…and even the one you want to keep her safe wouldn't have possibly been able to help there…"

"I don't care…"

"The Bridge of Purity…my women of my family's bridge line…you know about, right King Magnus?"

"Yes…I do…"

"Pedley…" Rocko said.

"Rocko…" Pedley said.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just held in captivity by the shadow…" Pedley said. "He wants the brooch's pure master…me…because The Bridge of Purity is related to that brooch."

"Um, Pedley…what exactly is the bridge of Purity?"

At the same time, Melody and Pedley said. "The Bridge of Purity is an line of females who have held the Brooch of Luck and Purity from evil…Once one was old enough to pass down the brooch, the cycle would continue. However, the line had been broken for nearly a decade. One was killed too young to pass it down…so they were never in the Bridge, keeping many things in chaos…but the seal can be reborn…if we can stop the shadows…"

"But…Pedley…where are you?"

"The shadow has help me captive in a cavern about a day's trip passed the royal garden…you can stop the shadow, because I trust you…can you do it?" Pedley said.

"I can…"

"Alright, Melody…the bridge of your family…will be reborn…" King Magnus said. "Thank you…"

"Your welcome…King Magnus…" Melody said before fading away.

Pedley winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Rocko said.

"I sense…pain…from the shadow. He's going to hurt me in a twenty-six hours. Rocko, I'm begging you…I want you to please…hurry…" Pedley said, her illusion lowering to Rocko's face. They embraced, and as if Pedley was there, Rocko could feel her warmth of friendship, her love. Pedley's illusion faded away.

Rocko put his hand on his sword's handle. "I will…"

Within an hour, he began to his journey. Sneaking out of the castle without being seen, he began to held to rescue Pedley. When night fell, he slept about three hours, but he was well rested enough to continue. It was his confidence from Pedley that kept him going.

Before he entered the cavern that afternoon, he said. "Here I come Pedley…I'm here to rescue you."


	10. A Shadow's Hatred, A Hero's Love

"Well Rocko

"Well Rocko. I'm glad you've made it." The shadow said. "But now that have my little bait, I have to fight you…"

"Give me Pedley and I will go easy on you." Rocko said, brandishing his sword.

"Oh don't worry…" the shadow said. it raised its arms. The cavern floors broke through the ceiling and shot up high above the stars.

"What?" Rocko said.

"I can defeat you easily. Plus better way is to fall and die…"

"Rocko, be careful…" Pedley warned him. "The shadow knows what he's doing."

"She's right…" the shadow sneered. It rose it's arms and went out. A bunch of shadows appeared. Rocko looked around. They all looked the same. His head spun.

"Rocko, watch out!"

Rocko stood, dizzy. He grabbed his sword. He slashed at a bunch of decoys. He groaned. He felt so confused. His head was in pain.

"Perfect…" the shadow smiled evil-like. "You are in my trap, but let's send you a bit more deeper." It raised its arms and made a wave like motion. More decoys appeared. Rocko, out of it like crazy, fell to the ground, covering his head with his hands, to hold the pain out.

"No…" Rocko said. He tried to reach for his sword, but he was too dizzy. He tried to get the oain away. So many evil voices.

"Don't give up!" Pedley cried to Rocko. Rocko could barely think to hear Pedley.

"Don't even think he could hear you…little Pedley." The shadow sneered, using its shadowy powers to grab Rocko's sword. Pedley was shocked.

"Run Rocko!" Pedley said.

Rocko got up, his head aching. He felt a slash near his stomach. He groaned, clutching his stomach. He soon got out of the clouds to notice he was bleeding. The shadow gave another slash and it hit Rocko's stomach, nearly perpendicular to each other. Rocko cried out…bending to the ground. "Please…stop…"

Rocko said. He couldn't win…how? He was nearly at death. The shadow was one wise opponent. As the shadow slashed one last slash, Pedley covered her eyes.

Rocko tumbled a few inches. The shadow felt the power of the brooch come into his hand from around his neck. Pedley soon know what to do. "Wait!" she shouted. "Before you end him, I can hold the sword and at least talk to him. Privately."

'Hmmm…I suppose you could…" the shadow said, shifting the earth so the two could talk.

Pedley looked at Rocko, the sight of him just screaming wrong. He was slashed mostly in the stomach and torso. Luckily, it didn't hit the heart or any internal organs, but he would probably die from the loss of blood. "Ped…Pedley…" he whispered. "Run…run…get away…"

"No…not without you…" Pedley said. She felt the icy blue glow in her fingertips. "We'll fight together."

Pedley placed her fingertips on top of Rocko's forehead. The glow spread to his wounds. Rocko cringed in pain, but soon felt relief. His wounds disappeared. He sat up, amazed. He looked at Pedley, and soon he wrapped his arms tight around her. Pedley did the same. Rocko and Pedley could feel each other's feeling of each other from just that hug: love.

"Let's work as a team…" Pedley said. So she concocted a plan.


	11. The End

The shadow, annoyed by the silence began to crack the earth shield. Rocko and Pedley made a surprise attack, using the sword and the parasol as one. The brooch's string broke, and the emblem fell to the floor and fell to Rocko's feet. Once Rocko picked it up, it glowed, glowed to the purity to his heart.

The shadow shot at the brooch. Rocko thought wisely, for the brooch and the shadow were one with power. The brooch broke into a million microscopic pieces. "No….my power…you shall pay!"

"I don't think so…." Rocko said. He slashed the shadow deep into his heart. The shadow bellowed in pain, fading away forever.

"Rocko! You did it!" Pedley said, hugging him. Rocko seemed to blush. "You've defeated the villain."

"But what about Mr. Bighead?"

"He'll be snoozing, thinking it was all a bad dream." Pedley said. She opened her parasol. "Shall we drift down?"

"Go ahead…" Rocko said. Pedley held tight to Rocko and they jumped, drifting towards the castle. "But what about the Bridge of Purity?"

"Without the brooch, the fate is sealed. The line has been untangled and all the female ancestors have been put back. Our bridge however…" Pedley's parasol went to the cavern. Melody's spirit appeared. She seemed calm and peaceful, knowing there would be peace. Her spiritual body was firm, and soon turned to stone. Rocko gasped. Pedley continued speaking. "My mom…holds the teeny tiny pieces of the brooch inside her spirit when it broke…it formed as one...and forever she will protect them. Peace shall come once and for all. In both of our worlds."

--

The castle was rejoicing. Rocko, Pedley, Heffer and Filburt were standing above the crowd with the king, his wife, and three daughters. There was a new party, "The Festival of Peace" to celebrate the shadow's end. By tomorrow night, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were going to return to O-Town. Pedley had the option to choose. She hadn't said yet, but Rocko was worried.

After the ceremony was over, the party went underway. Rocko searched for Pedley, for he wanted to know her decision.

Finally, he asked Princess Arielle where she was.

"She's on the balcony…" Arielle said, and Rocko headed to the balcony. And there she was. Pedley, in a new bright blue dress, stood looking at the sky.

"Hey Pedley." Rocko said.

"Oh, hi."

"The king told you have an option to come live in my world, or become his adviser here." Rocko said. Pedley felt Rocko grab her hand. It was her turn to blush. "Have you decided yet?"

"Yes…and I've decide to come to your world." Pedley said, grabbing Rocko's free hand. "Because…I guess…I sort of like you more than just a friend. Probably, it's more like love."

Rocko blushed. His heart pounced. "You mean that?" he asked.

"Yes…" Pedley said. "And since you are one of my heroes, you deserve you're a present…"

Rocko felt like he was going to faint when he felt a light kiss on the cheek. "Aww….I told the two you you like each other…" Heffer said, smirking.

"I know. Two little lovebirds…" Filburt said. Heffer and Filburt began to laugh.

"Do you two know better than to invade my privacy?" Rocko scolded with a bit of an angry face. But soon his angry face became a face of calm happiness "You guys were right. I guess we do like each other."

"We are satisfied with that." Heffer said. "As long as we're still friends with you, Rocko."

"Of course…" Rocko said. "All of us…we're friends forever!"

Heffer smiled. Filburt smiled. Pedley smiled. Rocko smiled. And he and Pedley had the biggest smiles of them all. They returned to the main room, where all were dancing. "May I have this dance?" Rocko asked politely, bowing.

"Of course you may." Pedley said, curtsying. As their hands joined, they felt the love of them glow like a heart of gold. As they danced, and as peace went through their worlds, it felt like everything was perfect for now. As they danced, life was as calm as the world's peace. It would be perfect.

The End. I hope anyone liked it. Please Read and Review.


End file.
